


Bite Me

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Gay, M/M, Marking, jealousy/possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: “I want you to bite me.”“You what?”Stolas leaned in close, grabbing a fistful of Blitzo’s jacket collar. “You heard me. Sink those sharp little imp teeth into me as hard as you can.”*I don't write more sexual stuff like this very often so please tell me if the tags are incorrect or if I should add anything to them. I didn't think the sex itself was graphic enough to tag that way but the biting definitely is a bit graphic. Thanks!
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Bite Me

“So it’s finalized then? Stella’s moving on with her side piece, and you’ve got me?”

Stolas nodded. “That’s right! She and I can finally be openly happy with our chosen partners.” The owl demon’s eyes narrowed, and he grinned mischievously. “I must admit, I’m excited to truly show how much I love you.”

“Oh? And what do you mean by that?” Blitzo purred, expecting Stolas to want something public. Maybe bending him over the balcony railing? Octavia was at a friend’s house, so maybe they could go to town on the kitchen table-

“I want you to bite me.”

“You what?”

Stolas leaned in close, grabbing a fistful of Blitzo’s jacket collar. “You heard me. Sink those sharp little imp teeth into me as hard as you can.”

It wasn’t that he disliked the idea- in fact, it was making Blitzo pretty hot already- but Blitzo wanted to make sure that his partner knew what this entailed. Stolas hadn’t asked for this before, and imp teeth could be a lot to handle. 

“I’ll do it, but do you understand what you’re asking for? My teeth are serrated and really sharp, so you’ll be bleeding a ton. It also hurts like a mother apparently.”

Stolas blinked, surprised. “You don’t know how your own teeth feel? As for the other part, I’ve already arranged for new bedsheets to arrive when we have finished, and I have medical supplies ready in the bathroom. I have done some research.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty hard to bite through my own skin. Can’t have razor teeth without tough skin to match, ya know?”

Stolas nodded and lifted Blitzo onto his bed, already splaying himself out provocatively. 

“I want the world to see how much I love my darling Blitzy!”

With a snap Blitzo’s clothes were gone, and Stolas’s face was flushed with anticipation. 

“Rip my clothes off and go wild, you sexy beast!”

Face even redder than normal, Blitzo obeyed. 

Despite the imp’s careless attitude, he was a methodical lover, and it took him time to work up to anything more than vanilla activity. He’s been locked into Stolas for a long moment now, and while the Goetia was enjoying it, he was starting to wonder if his partner wasn’t as into his suggestion as he’d thought. Then, just as Stolas was preparing to check, Blitzo bent over and sunk his teeth deep into the owl demon’s shoulder.

“Gah- ahhh!” Stolas gasped, completely unprepared for how overwhelmingly intense the sensations coursing through his body were. Waves of pain and pleasure hit him all at once in a crescendo of ecstasy. 

Mistaking Stolas’s cries for a stopping signal Blitzo started to pull away, only for his demanding partner to grunt and yank his head closer. The rough movement dragged his teeth through Stolas’s ragged wound. When the Goetia’s grip on his horns relaxed, Blitzo removed his mouth just enough to ghost his teeth over his partner’s feathers until he found the spot where Stolas’s shoulder and throat met. The last bite could be hidden by most shirts- this one would be blatantly obvious. 

“Bite me deeper! Make me feel you scraping my bones, tearing me apart in that feral gaze.”

A surge of terror ripped through Blitzo, along with the urge to give Stolas exactly what he asked for. To make him beg and squirm, powerless to him. Blitzo had just enough shreds of self control left to remind himself not to go too deep- sever something important and it would spoil the fun. 

Blitzo sunk his teeth into the spot he’d selected and twisted, then started sucking at the crimson wound as Stolas moaned below him. He wanted this one to bruise, to linger on Stolas’s throat as a reminder that this powerful being belonged to him. 

“You want more? You want me to bite all along your pretty body, bite you so much that even getting dressed makes you moan?”

Blitzo grinned as Stolas nodded excitedly. “Then beg me for it!”

“Ooooh Blitzy! Wreck me! Make it so I can’t MOVE without feeling your marks on my body!”

Blitzo moved down Stolas’s body in a flash, leaving bites of varying depth and severity all over the owl demon’s arms, inner thighs, stomach, and chest, then returning to score the rest of his neck all the way to the edge of his face. 

Blood sprayed everywhere on the bedsheets like a murder was taking place. Blitzo could smell nothing else, not even Stolas’s strong cologne. It was carnally satisfying, and Blitzo ignored the sticky rivers of red running down his face and chest to dig in even further.

It seemed like Stolas would never be satisfied, but Blitzo stopped once his nose began to ache. Biting into feathery skin wasn’t easy, and the plumage itself tickled his airway until it was finally unbearable. 

Stolas rose from the bed to go clean off, and thankfully Blitzo was nearby to catch him as the taller demon swayed, nearly falling over. “That was intense darling! I believe that I may be a little dizzy.”

Stolas giggled, and Blitzo found himself assisting- more like half dragging- his butt the rest of the way to the bathroom. It wouldn’t exactly be a fun night if Stolas fainted and busted his head open, so having Blitzo supervise was a better idea than bathing alone. 

“I’m not surprised, you’re bleeding a ton. I should have stopped sooner to make sure you were putting up with it okay, but I- I guess I got carried away.” Blitzo chuckled, embarrassed that he enjoyed himself so thoroughly, but the words made Stolas beam happily. 

“Let’s shower together then. I can get clean before these bites need bandaging, and you can keep an eye on me. I’d prefer a bath, but I suppose having you bathe in my blood might be a little too much.”

After a long, painful shower, Blitzo helped cover each and every one of Stolas’s bite wounds. The end result was a demon who almost looked more like a mummy than an aristocrat, and Blitzo found himself grinning at the sight. 

Two hours later, the pair were exhausted, lying on top of fresh bedsheets. 

“I love it when you frighten me.”

Blitzo snorted, but didn’t move away. “You know that I can’t really hurt you.”

“Oh, than what’s all of this?” Stolas gestured to his battered form, raising an eyebrow. 

“You know what I mean. How can you be scared of an imp when you’re one of the most powerful demons in hell?”

Stolas considered this for a moment, his tail swishing back and forth absently. “Touche. But you still stir something inside of me when you go mad like that. Seeing your eyes glow menacingly, your teeth stained red and ready to tear me apart- there’s a thrilling urge within me to run away as fast as I can. It’s as though you’re a predator, and I’m just a bird in a cage. It positively thrilling!”

The Goetia pressed a kiss to Blitzo’s horns, avoiding his sore mouth. 

“We can’t do this too often- you’ll scar, and my face feels like I just won a national chewing competition.”

Stolas nodded. “Agreed.” Then he grinned mischievously. “I can’t wait for my business meetings tomorrow. I’m curious to see if anyone will actually comment on them. What do you think?”

“I think that you’ll be lucky if you can wear anything but a bathrobe tomorrow.”

This made Stolas laugh, then wince when the movement aggravated a bite on his ribs. 

“We shall see, my imp. We shall see.”


End file.
